The incorporation of electrical devices with tire structures has been shown to yield many practical advantages, such as asset tracking and measurement of physical parameters including, for example, temperature and pressure. Many systems utilize radio frequency communication or wireless communication systems between the tire and an external monitoring or interrogating device. Such wireless communication systems often include a RFID tag for communication between an electrical device and the external monitoring or interrogating device.
RFID tags and other electrical devices may be mounted to a tire in a tire mountable apparatus, such as for example an RFID patch. These patches may be constructed with, for instance, two layers of rubber or polymeric material that surround an RFID tag or other electrical device. Stresses over time caused by the RFID tag or other electrical device during, for example, tire rotation may create openings and tears in the rubber or polymeric patch layers Such openings are undesirable because they may, for instance, admit water or other substances into the patch which could cause damage to the RFID tag or other electrical device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,292,138 discloses a vehicle tire with an RFID tag.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0159383 discloses a method for embedding a radio frequency antenna in a tire, and an antenna for embedding in a tire.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No, 2008/0192451 discloses a robust mounting for an RFID antenna.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0079545 discloses a flexible RFID tag device and method for constructing same.
The disclosures of all of the foregoing United States patent and published patent applications are hereby fully incorporated into this application for all purposes by reference thereto. While various implementations of RFID tags and other electrical devices in tires have been developed, and while various methods of mounting the RFID tags and other electrical devices to a tire have been implemented, no design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the subject technology.